


The Unwanted

by Pepperisaspice



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Sad deku, Tododorki, bakugou is a softie, insecure uraraka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperisaspice/pseuds/Pepperisaspice
Summary: Uraraka had known that she had two soul mates since she was twelve. Her two soulmates however, are unaware that she even exists. After learning of her two soulmates, she decided not to reach out to them, and she just wore long sleeves shirts to hide the constant messages.Three years later, she still hasn’t reached out, and has decided that she never will. After all, who could love someone like her?However, as soon as she walked into class 1-A, she knew that fate was trying to force her to change her mind.Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou are both in her class. How can she avoid them now?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Uraraka has known about her two soulmates since she was only twelve. When the first message arrived, she was so excited. Finally, someone who would love and accept her unconditionally! She had reached for a pen to write a response, only to discover that someone had beaten her too it. 

Two soulmates? That was almost unheard of. She was about to write anyway, when her anxiety kicked in. What if...

What if they don’t want me?

She watched as they talked for almost three hours, pen poised. She couldn’t bring herself to write anything, and eventually the two boys, Kirishima Eijirou and Bakugou Katsuki, as she had learned, went to sleep.

Three years later and the pen had still never written a message.

“Ochako! You’re going to be late for the first day of school!” Uraraka heard her mom yell from the kitchen. 

Uraraka still couldn’t belive that she had gotten into the school of her dreams! UA High, the school for future hero’s.

She looked in the mirror, and straightened her tie, then smoothed her skirt. This was her fresh start. She could finally make friends and devote herself to helping others. Maybe then she would stop thinking about them...

She quickly turned away from the mirror, not wanting to start the day off depressed. Uraraka practically skipped down the stairs, and into the kitchen. 

“Are you ready for school?” Her mom asked. “Of course!” Uraraka said, letting some of her pent up excitement out. 

She walked down to the hall to 1-A, and she spotted a familiar green haired boy in the door. “I’d recognize that curly hair anywhere!”

While she was talking with the cute boy, she heard a loud voice. “-your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it.” She froze. 

That blonde hair... it couldn’t be. But it was. Reclining in a seat towards the front of the room, was Bakugou Katsuki. 

It suddenly felt hard to breath. She’d seen him before, when she couldn’t resist the chance to see them, and went to one of their meetings in secret, watching the two grow closer. 

“Kat, relax. It’s only the first day of school.” A red haired boy said, putting his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder. Uraraka barely held back a gasp. It was Kirishima.

They were both in her class.

How was she going to avoid them now?

She felt the force from Deku’s punch, and attacked Iida with the stone pillar. She grabbed onto the weapon and sighed in relief as her and Deku were declared the winners. 

Walking with Deku, she noticed that Bakugou looked really angry. Like, murder angry. She wanted to ignore it. 

So bad.

But she couldn’t. “Deku go on ahead without me for a second.” Deku looked at her, startled, but nodded and kept walking. Uraraka slowed, and waited until Bakugou was next to her. 

“Are you ok?” The round faced girl that was with Deku asked him. “It’s none of your business.” He snapped at her. That damn nerd. He was gonna roast him alive. The girl accidentally brushed arms with him, and he felt sparks shoot through him, calming his mood. He relaxed slightly, and then jumped away from her. “What did you just do!?” Bakugou asked, his hand shaking slightly.

He wanted her to touch him again.

What the hell?

Uraraka blanched, noticing her mistake. She was touch starved, and without noticing, she’d drifted towards him. Unable to think of something to say, she ran away.

And ran right into someone.

“Hey-! Are you alright?” A voice asked from above her. She looked up to see Kirishima.

The girl was looking up at him panicked. He thinks her name is Uraraka, but he could be wrong. “Are you alright?” He asks again.

She stares up at him like a deer in headlights. Kirishima suddenly notices that his arms had instinctively wrapped around her, in a semi embrace. It felt so natural, like when he was holding Katsuki. 

She pushed on his chest, and he felt sparks flow through him at her touch, startling him enough to let her go. 

She sprinted off leaving Kirishima extremely confused.

He wanted her to touch him again.

What the hell?


	2. An Unexpected Ally

Uraraka continued running, not caring where she was going. How could I be so stupid?! She thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. They’re going to know somethings up now...

She turned a corner, and crashed into someone. She fell to the ground hearing a grunt of surprise from the other person.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry-“ She said, standing up. 

“It’s ok- oh, Hi Ochako.” A cheerful voice said. Uraraka looked down. It was Deku? With an arm sling...

“Oh! I didn’t hurt your arm did I??” She grabbed his other arm and helped him up. He smiled reassuringly. “No I’m fine, but are you ok?” He asked, his head tilting slightly.

She smiled shakily. “No I’m not.”

Wait.

Why had she said that!? She had meant to say Yes, she was fine. 

Deku just nodded, and pulled her into a hug. That’s when she realized she was crying. 

“You’re like me, aren’t you..?” Deku asked, pulling back from the embrace. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her face scrunching in confusion. 

“You have two soulmates” Deku said, his expression falling slightly. 

Uraraka just stared at him in shock. How did he know!? Was she really that obvious!? “I know, because I do too.” 

Huh?

“You... have two soulmates!?” She exclaimed. Deku shushed her and pulled her to an empty room. “Yeah... and so do you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Who??” Uraraka asked, excited to find someone with a similar problem. “Todoroki, and a guy in the general study’s class, Shinsou Hitoshi.” He said, a slight blush rising in his face. 

“Woah! Ice prince? That’s crazy” Uraraka said, surprise coloring her voice.

“Who’s your soulmates?” Deku asked. Uraraka had never said their names out loud to anyone. She took a deep breath. 

“Bakugou and Kirishima...” she said in one rush of air. 

Deku would’ve looked less shocked if she’d slapped him in the face. “Kacchan and Kirishima?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah... I don’t think I’m going to tell them though...” She said, eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

“I haven’t told them either...” Deku said, his voice sad. 

“Why not!? You’re amazing I’m sure they would love you! Me on the other hand... I’m weak, and I’m hardly anything special. Bakugou and Kirishima are like the power couple in our class! They would never want someone like me...” She said, the truth of her words cutting her too the core of her being.

“That’s not true.” Deku said firmly. “Not only do you have an amazing personality, you’re beautiful, and you have an awesoem quirk!” He said, and blushing intensely at the words.

Uraraka felt tears rise to her eyes again, but she forced them back. “I’m still going to wait until I feel better about it.” She said, and Deku nodded. “That makes two of us.” 

Uraraka stuck out her hand. “Let’s help each other.” She said. Deku nodded, his smile back on his face, and shook her hand.

However in another part of the school....

Bakugou raked his hands through his hair. “It doesn’t make any sense Kiri, I’ve never even talked to her before...” He said, flopping into Kirishimas lap. Kirishima started running his hands through Bakugous hair. “I don’t know what to tell you Kat, but I think we should keep an eye on her.” Kirishima said. 

Bakugou sighed. “I know that you’re right but still...” 

Kirishima pulled him into a hug. Despite his outward appearance and attitude, his Kat was really just a touch starved softie. He smiled, breathing in the smell of Carmel and burnt sugar. 

“Everything will be ok Kat, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” Kirishima said

“No matter what it takes.”


	3. Theories

Uraraka has successfully avoided Bakugou and Kirishima so far. She came to class right before the bell rang, and left as soon as it ended.

Her and Deku had taken to eating lunch in secluded areas, the roof, outside, anywhere where no one else was. They had spent so much time together in fact, people were starting to think that they were dating.

“So what’s the deal with you and Midoriya?” Mina said, bouncing up to her. Uraraka looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?” Uraraka said, her tone suspicious. 

“Oh, come onn. You guys are like totally a thing!” Mina exclaimed, clapping her hands. Uraraka was about to burst her bubble, but then she stopped. If everyone thought they were dating, then their soulmates wouldn’t be suspicious...

She would clear it with Deku later, but for now....

“Yeah, ok you caught us...” Uraraka said, willing a blush to her face.

Of course Bakugou shirtless came to mind.

Mina’s eyes lit up. “I knew it, I knew it!!” Mina said, “You guys are totally dating!!”

An ominous clanking noise filled the classroom.

The two girls looked over to see a dent in Bakugous desk. He stood up and walked out, Kirishima following behind him.

Mina looked confused, and Uraraka could understand why. 

What was his problem?

He was gonna kill that damn nerd. As Bakugou stormed down the hallway, students scattered, aware of his violent reputation. Good. He didn’t want these extras in his way anways.

“Hey! ‘Suki wait up!” Kirishima yelled from behind him, quickly catching up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing Bakugous arm and pulling him into a nearby bathroom. 

Instead of answering, Bakugou shoved him against the nearest wall, and kissed him. 

“Mmphf!” Kirishimas muffled protest was lost in the heat of the kiss. 

When Bakugou finally pulled back, Kirishimas lips were puffy and the lower lip was bleeding. Bakugou leaned forward and licked the blood off, making eye contact with Kiri while he did. 

“Really?” Kirishima asked, trying to look upset despite the fact that he was redder than a tomato and panting. 

“Did you hear what Pinky said?” Bakugou growled. Kirishimas sunny disposition darkened slightly. 

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know why it’s bothering me, but I feel kinda possessive over her, the same way I feel about you...” Kirishima said, his voice trailing off. 

“What’s going on with us...” Bakugou said, shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” Kirishima said, “But I’m gonna find out.”

After the door closed, Deku let out the breath he hadn’t know he was holding. Kacchan and Kirishima were catching on.

He would have to warn Uraraka.


	4. Susceptibility

Uraraka was inside her own head. A least she thought that was the expression. Should she have told Mina they were dating?

Would Deku be mad at her?

She was so lost in thought that she wasn’t watching where she was going, and she ran into someone.

“I really need to watch where I’m going.” She thought waiting for the feeling of the ground to hit her. 

She waited, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see one of the two people she really didn’t want to see. Bakugou.

“O-oh sorry!” She said, and moved to back up, but Bakugou spun her so her back was to a nearby locker. Bakugou loomed over her.

She felt her heart rate speed up. “Play it off.” She silently instructed herself. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She said in a (what she hoped was) an angry tone.

Bakugou just stared at her. Uraraka resisted the urge to squirm under his piercing gaze. It felt like he could see right into her thoughts.

Maybe he could...

Bakugou had no idea why he was pressing round face against the lockers. He was still so angry, and without Kiri here to hold him back, he wanted answers.

“What’s the deal with you and that bastard Deku.”  
He said, gritting his teeth.

Uraraka’s eyes widened, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her tone quiet but firm. 

“Are you two soulmates?” There, he said it. The real question that he didn’t know why he needed answered.

“Of course we are.” Uraraka said, staring him straight in the eye. 

Of course.

That’s what he had suspected.

...

So why did it hurt so much to hear her say it?

He felt his rage fizzle out, and be replaced with an emotion he didn’t quite recognize.

Was that.... Sadness?

He backed away from her, suddenly afraid of this girl and what she was making him feel. 

“Bakugou are you ok?” She asked, her eyes flashing with something that was gone to fast for him to see what it was.

“I’m fine, mind your own business round face.” With that, he stormed off. Maybe Kiri would make him feel better.

When Deku finally found Uraraka, she was sitting alone on the roof, holding her head in her hands.

“Uraraka? Deku said, “Are you ok?”

She lifted her head to look at him. “I think so...” she said, giving him a sad smile.

“What happened?” Deku asked, going to sit by her. Deku listener quietly as Uraraka explained her deception.

“That’s a good idea.” He said, nodding slowly. “It throws off suspicion, and gives us an excuse for why we hang out alone so often.” 

“We’re gonna have to work to convince people of the soulmate thing though” Uraraka pointed out. 

Deku smiles mischievously. “I have some ideas...”


End file.
